


Emoji talk

by Sorrelglade



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Henry is such a good listener, Humor, Innuendo, Other, REALLY bad dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: Leviathan talks to his best guy friend, Henry, about his crush on the human.This is not a serious fic. Just some dumb stuff
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 126





	Emoji talk

**Author's Note:**

> I use emoji to describe lewd acts. Just a warning
> 
> Can change the rating if someone thinks it needs to be.

Leviathan floated freely in Henry's fish tank. Being a water breather himself, he had no need to come up for air. He loved swimming with the best kept goldfish in the 3 realms. He would talk to Henry about everything from anime to events at school. He was having another one-sided conversation with his goldfish when the topic of you came up.

"I get it it's weird for a demon and a human to be together but it's so weird Henry I can't get them out of my head." Leviathan said.  
"Yeah but they aren't that much of a normie… can I be real with you for a bit?" Leviathan asked the goldfish who just swam around the tank as if Leviathan wasn't even there.

"Honestly I want to💋💋💋 them so badly just like in Basement Crew Bagel." Leviathan confessed to the goldfish.  
"Yes I know it's a hentai… I'm not asking them to 😛🍆… un-unless they want to." Leviathan stammered.

"Ok I actually really want to 😚😚😚 👅👅👅 😛😛😛 😳😳😳 🧡🧡🧡 🔥🔥🔥 👉👌 🚿🚿🚿 💯💯💯 🛁🛁🛁 🐍🐍🐍 and 😈😈😈. You understand what I'm saying right?" Leviathan asked the goldfish.  
Henry didn't respond mostly because he is a goldfish incapable of speech.  
"Omg what if we do and I 🌸❌ the human." Leviathan gasped.  
"That would be insane! Me being the human's 1️⃣. That's impossible but still like can you imagine! That would be 🤯🤯🤯 🎉🎉🎉 🎆🎆🎆!" Leviathan laughed.

"You think they would be into 🐙🐙🐙?... Yeah I didn't think so either…" Leviathan pondered.  
Henry swam towards Leviathan's face, his blank expression meeting Leviathan's.  
"You… you think I can?... I mean I'm not… your right I won't know if I never ask." Leviathan took his finger and stroked the goldfish with great care.

"Thanks for listening to me Henry. You are the best!" Leviathan praised his goldfish and then climbed out of the tank.


End file.
